Leánykérés
by NevemTeve
Summary: Neville mindent előkészített a nagy alkalomra, amikor végre megkéri Luna kezét...


**Leánykérés**

Neville tudta, hogy ez nem lesz egyszerű. Nem csak azért, mert az ő életében _semmi_ sem volt egyszerű, de azért is, mert a tudata mélyén feltámadt egy ismeretlen eredetű, de annál határozottabb előérzet, amelyik biztosra ígérte, hogy _valami_ félre fog csúszni, bármilyen gondosan is készített elő mindent.

A _Foltozott Üst_ most nem látszott _foltozottnak:_ az ivó díszkivilágítást kapott, az asztalokon vadonatúj, hímzett terítő fehérlett, mindegyiken válogatott virágcsokor (erről Neville maga gondoskodott), a padló is csak úgy csillogott – a törzsvendégek némelyikét a szokatlan állapotok el is riasztották, de Neville ezt cseppet sem bánta, sőt eleve a délután holtszezonra időzítette a _Nagy Alkalmat._

Még egyszer ellenőrzött mindent. A díszruhája rendben, a beszédét tökéletesen megtanulta, a gyűrű itt van a zsebében, díszdobozban... Elővette a gyémántköves eljegyzési gyűrűt, hogy még egyszer megcsodálja, azután gondosan... kiejtse a kezéből, és ijedten kapjon utána... és lekésse. A gyűrű földet ért, és az asztal alá gurult, Neville utána.

Ahogy várta is, Luna Lovegood – a leendő Mrs Longbottom – éppen ebben a pillanatban ért oda, és mintha semmi sem lenne természetesebb, maga is bemászott az asztal alá, és a körülményekhez képest kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.

Annyira kényelmesen, hogy Neville már jobbnak látta, ha egyelőre ott is maradnak az asztal alatt... Persze kicsit ügyetlen érzés törökülésben ülni a földön, de még sokkal kellemetlenebb lenne előbújni, és jókedvet színlelve eltűrni a vendégek és a személyzet ízetlen tréfáit... Egyelőre beérte annyival, hogy a kényelmükről gondoskodjon: megidézett fejenként egy párnát, hogy kényelmesebben üljenek, néhány üveg vajsört (a pezsgőt a végére tartogatta), és pár gyertyát, remélve, hogy a romantikus világítás segít kizárni a tudatukból a zavaró külvilágot.

Azután eljött a pillanat, amikor már nem maradt több tennivaló, hát összeszedte minden bátorságát, és _belekezdett..._

Nem tudhatta előre, milyen fogadtatásra számítson, de, ismerve Lunát, minden lehetőségre fel volt készülve. Legalábbis azt hitte... Végül is a beszéd, amit olyan gondosan megtanult, és számtalanszor elpróbált, tökéletes volt: őszinte és meggyőző, szívhez szóló, de nem szentimentális, egy csipetnyi humorral fűszerezve.

Várakozóan nézett a lány szemébe, aki álmodozásából felébredve végül megértette, hogy Neville a válaszára vár.  
– Ne haragudj, azt hiszem, nem figyeltem – ismerte el Luna őszintén.  
– Nem volt szép tőlem, ugye? – kérdezett még vissza.  
– Hermione írta a beszédedet, igaz? Nemrég találkoztam vele, szinte sugárzott belőle, hogy valamit titkol – valami jó hírt, kellemes meglepetést...

Neville magában átkozta önmagát és a világmindenséget. Mi értelme így a készülődésnek, a tervezgetésnek, a titkolózásnak?! Ismét bebizonyosodott, hogy nincs semmi, amit ő ne tudna elrontani – persze a körülmények, az indiszkrét barátok és maga Luna is kivették a részüket a kudarcból – ismerte el tárgyilagosan.

– Ginny pedig – folytatta Luna –, amikor tegnap véletlen összefutottunk a Szent Mungóban, egyenesen azt mondta, hogy 'nincs miért aggódnom'. Nem tudtam persze, hogy mi az, ami miatt nem kell aggódnom, de most már tudom, hogy erre gondolt...

Szóval Ginny is! Mi lett volna, kérdezte magát keserűen Neville, ha _nem_ kéri kifejezetten, hogy tartsa titokban mindenki, de különösen Luna előtt... Sajnos szüksége volt Ginnyre, hogy segítsen kiválasztani a legszebb gyűrűt: az ő szemében mindegyik egyforma volt, legfeljebb a gyémánt fényében vett észre némi különbséget.

– Nincs semmi rossz abban, hogy a barátaid segítségét kéred – vigasztalta Luna, akinek sosem okozott nehézséget, hogy kitalálja Neville gondolait –, csak szeretném ha emlékeznél, hogy _én_ is a barátod vagyok, engem is megkérdezhetsz, ha kétségeid vannak...

Ó persze, gondolta Neville egyfajta keserű humorral, az annyira kézenfekvő, miért nem gondoltam rá magamtól? Nos, legyen!  
– Luna, a tanácsodat kérem egy nehéz kérdésben – kezdett bele –, együtt élünk már néhány éve, amennyire én látom, meglehetősen jól – szívből remélem, hogy te is így érzed –, és most szeretném, ha... – elakadt egy pillanatra, de azután erőt vett a zavarán, és kivágta:  
– Szóval _szerinted_ mi lenne legjobb módja annak, hogy megkérjem a kezed?

– Miért ejtetted le a gyűrűt? – kérdezte Luna, aki, ezek szerint, minden látszat ellenére, mégis megértette, miért az asztal alatt üldögélnek.

– Hogy _miért?!_ – tiltakozott a kérdés ellen Neville.  
– Talán nem vetted még észre, de én meglehetősen ügyetlen vagyok... Majd' mindennap történik velem valami baleset!

– Nem, nem vettem észre, hogy ügyetlen lennél – lepte meg Luna tiltakozása –, ha az lennél, hogyan engedhetnének téged életveszélyes növények és még veszélyesebb diákok közé? Én csak azt vettem észre, hogy ügyetlenül _viselkedsz,_ amikor kényelmetlenül érzed magad, amikor valami olyasmit kell csinálnod, amit nem akarsz, vagy másképp kell valamit csinálnod, mint ahogy akarod. Egyszerűen mondva, amikor öntudatlanul tiltakozol a helyzet ellen.

Neville nem merte tagadni, hogy Luna szavai az elevenébe vágtak.  
– Én _tényleg_ feleségül akarlak venni... – mondta végül.

– Az nagyon jó dolog – mosolygott rá Luna –, csak próbáld meg a _saját szavaiddal_ elmondani, hogy miért!

Neville habozott. Tényleg most lenne itt a kíméletlen őszinteség ideje? Hermione óva intette ettől... _'Az úgy hatna, mintha te akarnál szívességet tenni neki, vagy áldozatot hozni érte!'_ – magyarázta, de Neville nem értette, miért. Tényleg baj lenne, ha egyszerűen csak kimondaná, amit gondol?  
– Rendben – határozta el magát végre –, azt szeretném, ha a gyerekünk, aki már megfogant, házasságban születne, és az én nevemet viselné... – vágta ki gyorsan, hogy ne is adjon alkalmat magának visszakozni. – Van ebben valami rossz?

– Nem, ez jól hangzik – mondta Luna egyszerűen. – Sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb észreveszed... Persze nem tudtam, hogy örülsz-e majd neki, ha rájössz... Azt gondoltam, talán emlékeztetni fogsz arra, mit ígértem néhány éve: hogy bízhatsz bennem, nem fogok kellemetlen meglepetést szerezni neked.

– Ez nem _kellemetlen_ meglepetés! – tiltakozott szívből Neville. – Sosem akartalak sürgetni, de már jópár éve reménykedtem, hogy végre eljön ez a nap...

– Engedd meg, hogy elmagyarázzam – állította meg Luna komolyan. – Amikor azt mondtam, hogy 'nem akarok kellemetlen meglepetést szerezni neked', akkor arra gondoltam, hogy nem akarom, hogy végleg elkötelezd magad, mielőtt biztosak lennénk benne, hogy _lehet_ gyerekünk... Úgy gondoltam, hogy a legegyszerűbb módszert választom, hogy választ kapjunk erre a kérdésre...

– De miért... – értetlenkedett Neville. – Miért gondoltad, hogy _ne lehetne_ gyerekünk? És ha már ettől féltél, miért nem kerestél egy gyógyítót, aki megvizsgált volna téged... illetve, ha már itt tartunk, aki _mindkettőnket_ megvizsgált volna...

– Ez megtörtént – nyugtatta meg Luna. Neville meglepett arcát látva még hozzátette: – Neked nem kellett _személyesen_ ott lenned, elég volt tőled egy kis minta a ... – könnyedén vállat vont – ...akarod hallani a részleteket?

– Köszönöm, de már magamtól is kitaláltam – utasított el Neville az ajánlatot. – Azt szeretném tudni, hogy egyáltalán _miért_ gondoltad, hogy ne sikerülne... hogy mi akadálya lehetne, hogy gyerekünk lehessen?

– Nem fog tetszeni neked, amit most mondanom kell – kezdte Luna –, de te, mint természettudós, meg fogod érteni. Ugyebár tudod, hogy a különböző fajok keresztezésével kapott hibridek gyakran terméketlenek...

Neville megrázta a fejét, hogy megszabaduljon attól a furcsa zsibbadástól, ami erőt vett rajta.  
– _Keresztezés? Hibrid?!_ – Luna, ezeket a szavakat nem használjuk emberekre! – tiltakozott felháborodottan –, ..illetve értelmes lényekre – javította ki magát gyorsan.

– Másképp is mondhatom – egyezett bele Luna –, de attól még tény marad, hogy én egy elf és egy ember házasságából születtem...

Neville persze tudott erről, csak éppen nem tulajdonított ennek a körülménynek különösebb jelentőséget... Végül is ettől a tudástól Luna nem lett _más_ az ő szemében, nem lett sem értékesebb, sem értéktelenebb – legfeljebb jobban értette őt.

Legalábbis egy _kicsivel_ jobban. Már régen feladta a reményt, hogy _mindent_ pontosan megértsen, amit Luna tesz, mond és gondol, de egy ennyire fontos dolgot semmiképp sem akart tisztázatlanul hagyni.

– Nos, a gyógyító, aki megvizsgált – magyarázta tovább Luna –, nem volt egészen határozott, nem zárta ki a lehetőséget, de nem is volt biztos benne: nem tudott mást tanácsolni, mint hogy próbálkozzunk és reménykedjünk...

– Szóval – értette meg Neville –, valahányszor azt mondtad, hogy ne aggódjak, az azt jelentette... éppen az ellenkezőjét jelentette annak, amit én gondoltam, igaz? Hogy elég, ha te aggódsz, én pedig maradjak boldog tudatlanságban...

Igyekezett kizárni a hangjából a keserűséget, de mégis érzett némi komor elégtételt, amikor azt látta, hogy Luna tekintete mintha elkerülné az övét...

Egészen addig, míg eszébe nem jutott, hogy neki sincs oka különbnek érezni magát... Mit tett ő, egy héttel ezelőtt, amikor megértette, mit jelentenek Luna tünetei? Amikor úgy érezte, ő a legboldogabb ember a világon... Vajon miért nem hallgatott egyszerűen a szívére? Miért nem volt őszinte Lunával? Miért nem ölelte magához egyszerre sírva és nevetve, de főleg hálásan és boldogan?

Nyilvánvaló, hogy miért: valamiféle régimódi lovagiasságtól vezérelve úgy érezte, illendőbb, ha _előbb_ történik meg a leánykérés, mint hogy hivatalosan tudomást szerezne Luna állapotáról.

Ahogy így visszagondolt az egész titkolózásra és tervezgetésre, gyűrűvásárlásra és beszédírásra, már inkább szégyellte magát, semmint büszke volt; _nemesen_ akart viselkedni, amikor csak _őszinte_ kellett volna legyen.

Megint egyszer kiejtette a kezéből a gyémánttal díszített eljegyzési gyűrűt, de már nem is nyúlt utána.

– Igazad van – mondta egy papírdarabot húzva elő a zsebéből – _ezt_ a beszédet nem én írtam, ezek nem az én szavaim, és a gyűrűt sem én választottam: nincs köze sem hozzád, sem hozzám... Megengeded, hogy még egyszer megpróbáljam?

Luna végre ismét mosolygott, és ettől valahogy minden a helyére került: ha mindketten hibáztak, akkor talán itt az ideje, hogy meg is bocsássanak egymásnak, sőt valamivel közelebb is kerüljenek egymáshoz..

– Luna, hallgass meg kérlek – kezdte komolyan –, azt szeretném, ha a barátaink és az egész világ előtt is vállalnánk egymást... Tudom, hogy a szertartás nem tesz minket inkább családdá, de mégis úgy érzem, hogy ezzel tartozunk magunk, a világnak, de főleg a gyerekeinknek.

– Lesz egy pont a szertatás során... – jutott még valami az eszébe –, amikor saját szavainkkal kell elmondanunk a fogadalmunkat... Előre megmondom – mosolyodott el halványan –, hogy nem fogok senkitől segítséget kérni hozzá, így persze nem is lesz éppen költői – de a legfontosabbat már most elárulhatom: megígérem, hogy nem zárlak ki az életemből: nem titkolok el előled semmi fontosat, sem jót, sem rosszat – és ez az egy, amit én is kérek tőled.

– Akkor nem is kapom meg azt a gyűrűt? – kérdezte Luna.

– Ennek a gyűrűnek nincs köze egyikünkhöz sem – ismételte meg Neville.  
– _Ezeket_ viszont – húzott elő a zsebéből két egyszerű, kő nélküli karikagyűrűt –, én készítettem... – egy kis hatásszünetet tartott, hogy időt adjon Lunának, hogy észrevegye a gyűrűk nem aranyból készültek. Illetve egyáltalán nem fémből készültek, hanem...

– ... Merlin tölgyfájából – mondta büszkén. – Deadalus Diggle talált néhány éve egy talált egy makkot az eredeti Fából, és engem kért meg, hogy próbáljam ki, kihajt-e. Nem akartam elutasítani, bár nem nagyon hittem abban, hogy egy háromszáz éves makk még életre kelhet – de végül sikerült, és Diggle hálából nekem adott egy gallyat a facsemetéből.

– Azonkívül – felhasználtam néhány főnixkönnyet, és... a két gyűrűhöz egy-egy szálat a hajadból...

– Ó – lelkesedett Luna –, akkor kell legyen valamilyen varázserejük is, igaz? Mondjuk... mondjuk, aki viseli, nem csalhatja meg a másikat? Ha egy másik férfi közeledne hozzám, a beépített varázslat megvéd a kísértéstől...

Neville mélyen elpirult. Való igaz, az ő fejében is megfordult ez a gondolat, de rögtön el is vetette: ez túlságosan is hasonlítana a fekete mágiához. Ráadásul, vallotta be magának, ha a sors úgy hozná, hogy egy gyenge pillanatában nem tud ellenállni a kísértésnek, valószínűleg egyszerűen _levenné_ előtte a jegygyűrűjét...  
– Nem, annál sokkal hasznosabb képességei vannak – mondta gyorsan. – Elriasztja a furmászokat meg a narglikat, és ha morzsás szarvú szapirtyó van a közelben, akkor kék fénnyel világít, hogy figyelmeztessen!

– Piros – mondta egyszerűen Luna, majd, Neville értetlen arcát látva, kifejtette: – most éppen piros fénnyel világít.

Ebben kétségtelenül igaza volt, jött rá Neville, mindkét gyűrű piros fényt árasztott, mintha figyelmeztetni akarna valamire. Mit is jelent a piros fény? Az biztos, hogy az valami fontos dolog volt, ha nem is annyira fontos, mint a kék fény... Megvan!  
– Ó, a piros fény arra figyelmeztet, hogy valaki hallgatózik... Van is egy elképzelésem arról, hogy ki lehet az.

– Nekem is – helyeselt Luna. – Készen állsz, hogy a szemükbe nézz?

– Miért ne állnék készen? – lepődött meg ismét Neville. – Tudod jól, hogy szembenéztem már halálfalókkal is, sőt – jutott eszébe valami még rosszabb –, kezdő tanárként tizenéves lányok hordáival, akik elhatározták, hogy minden tisztességes és tisztességtelen eszközt bevetnek, hogy zavarba hozzanak és tönkretegyék az óráimat... – utólag belegondolva, jött rá hirtelen, talán mást is akartak azok a lányok... talán a naivitásnak is van némi előnye: könnyebb elkerülni az olyan kísértést, amelyet ártatlanságában nem is vesz észre.

– És az az eset – tért vissza a kis kitérőből –, amikor elég bátor voltam, hogy meghívjam Hermionét a karácsonyi bálba?! Azt hiszem, az a nap volt életem fénypontja... Persze nem jött össze – emlékeztette magát –, de hát eleve tudtam is, hogy nem fog... Ennyi év után már csak az fáj, hogy később véletlenül meghallottam, hogyan kommentálta Ron az esetet _'... azt csak azért mondta, hogy ne kelljen Neville-lel mennie; de komolyan, ki akarna Neville-lel menni?!'_  
– Valami furcsa zaj hallatszott kintről, ami akár egy felháborodott tiltakozás is lehetett volna valamelyik ismeretlen hallgatózótól, de egyikük sem volt hajlandó felfigyelni rá.

– Azt akartam kérdezni – kezdte újra Luna, kiszakítva Neville-t az emlékei közül –, hogy készen állsz arra, hogy a szemükbe nézz, és _ne_ tegyél nekik szemrehányást, amiért segíteni akartak?

– És ezzel nevetségessé tettek előtted? – Neville nem tudta teljesen elfojtani a méltatlankodását, bár a szíve mélyén érezte, hogy az nem egészen jogos. – Ez a beszéd... és ez a gyűrű... – megint egyszer hagytam magam rábeszélni valamire, amiről pedig éreztem, hogy nem az a legjobb... Elhittem, hogy Hermione és Ginny jobban tudják nálam, hogy mi a legjobb módja egy leánykérésnek. Ha nem hallgatok rájuk, nem csináltam volna bolondot magamból...

– De hát nem csináltál bolondot magadból... – állította Luna szilárdan –, végül is _igent_ mondtam, emlékszel? És a gyűrű, amit készítettél, a legértékesebb a világon...

– Luna szavai, és főleg az a tekintet, amit Neville-re vetett, végre visszaadták a fiú önbizalmát. Luna tekintete ez egyszer nem álmodozó és távoli volt, hanem... Neville majdnem azt mondta volna, hogy _rajongó..._ Úgy érezte, szeretne elsüllyedni, elveszni Luna tekintetében...

– Azt hiszem, készen állok szembenézni velük – mondta végül, erőszakkal kiszakítva magát a pillanat varázsából –, egy _rövid_ köszöntő erejéig... utána, ha te is úgy gondolod, hazamegyünk, és kettesben ünnepelünk... valahogy úgy, ahogy már egy héttel ezelőtt kellett volna...


End file.
